Shakuyaku
Shakuyaku (シャクヤク, Shakuyaku), most commonly known by her nickname "Shakky" (シャッキー, Shakkī), is the bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. She is a former pirate and is also known for once being chased by the legendary Navy, Garp D. Monkey. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Hiromi Tsuru (Japanese) Shakky is a relatively slim/pot bellied and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and is always seen smoking a cigarette. Her birthday is May 8th. She has a pink, cleavage revealing t-shirt with a black spider on it, which is rather difficult to see due to the black jacket she wears on top of it, with the collar and the cuffs similar to a crow's wings, and light-violet lines running down the sleeves; her stomach was exposed. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a kind of giraffe pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails. Twenty two years ago, her physical features looked exactly as it does now, but with certain subtle clothing differences. She had a more revealing A-shirt with the same color and spider-motif she sports in the current storyline, but paired with short pants. She also did not wear her necklace of beads, nor her jacket. Gallery Personality Shakky is very knowledgeable, and seems to constantly seek information - particularly on other pirates. She also reads the newspapers in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. She was the one who informed Luffy of all of the nine other pirates whose bounties exceed 100,000,000 berries. She is rarely seen without a cigarette. Shakky is also highly intuitive, being able to guess Hancock's and Luffy's Impel Down penetration plan, even knowing that Hancock would fall for Luffy. She also seems intent on keeping her age a secret; Luffy asked her how old she was when he heard that she had quit being a pirate forty years ago, but she immediately changed the subject, though she mentioned that she had been chased by Luffy's grandfather. After meeting Luffy for a short time, she is impressed by him, and states that she's rooting for him to become the King of the Pirates, particularly since she is aware that Rayleigh Silvers was the first mate of Roger D. Gol and is aware that Roger and Luffy are similar. Shakky is also fond of teasing people, like teasing Chopper into believing he had to pay 100,000 berries for cotton candy. She is infamous for charging exorbitant prices for her goods, but she made an exception for Hatchan, Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats. Relationships Friends/Allies *Hatchan *Camie *Rayleigh Silvers *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government Abilities and Powers Shakky's strength is not fully known, but one may assume that she has at least some fighting powers as a former pirate. A few things indicate that she is strong, though. At her first appearance, she was seen with three pirates whom she had beaten to a bloody pulp then promptly threw out, and she claims to have been chased by Garp, who is a legendary hero of the Navy and a powerful man in his own right. History Past She gave up the life of a pirate forty years ago to open a bar. At some point she formed a partnership with Rayleigh Silvers. She was also protecting the Gorgon Sisters, with the help of a younger Rayleigh and a younger Nyon, when the sisters escaped from the World Nobles. Some time after Gold Lion Shiki's escape, Hatchan visited Shakky's bar. Shakky offered Hatchan a drink when he wanted to meet Rayleigh. Synopsis Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences In the anime only, she briefly flirts with Brook. When he asks about the color of her panties, she indifferently is about to tell him, but is interrupted by Camie and Pappug, though later she does show them to him off screen. Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Allies Category:Bartenders Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Fairy Tail's Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters Category:Former Pirates Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers